


Train Station

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Желтая стрела" - поезд, который едет к разрушенному мосту. Дин и Сэм Винчестеры все еще надеются сойти на очередной станции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Station

В таких грязных заброшенных вагонах по утрам было очень пусто и тихо, а ночью начинался настоящий беспредел. Но теперь об этом клоповнике ходили нехорошие слухи, так что все тут пришло в окончательное запустение. Трупы здесь находили и прежде, рано или поздно неосторожный человек переходил дорогу местной тусовке, а разговоры у них были короткими, как пулеметные очереди. Правда, прежде покойников никто не пытался сожрать.

Пока Дин изображал из себя крутого копа, которому все нипочем, Сэм с умным видом копошился в трупе обитателя трущоб. Это был пожилой, потертый жизнью негр, заросший волосами и грязью по самые пятки, удивительно, что хоть кому-то он пришелся по вкусу. Сначала этого бедолагу прикончили, перерезав горло острым ножом или когтем, а потом слегка подзакусили кишками жертвы. Воняло тут нестерпимо, так что мелкий – Дин это заметил – периодически задирал голову к потолку и пытался дышать через рот, но помогало плохо. Дин мудро и снисходительно улыбнулся брату, лично у него уже три дня продолжался капитальный насморк, и он ничего не почувствовал бы даже в том случае, если бы ему вздумалось сунуть нос прямо в покойного.

\- Ну что, доктор Франкенштейн, - поинтересовался Дин, - у нас есть какие-нибудь зацепки, факты, сувениры на память?  
Сэм досадливо поморщился, поднялся и отшатнулся от трупа, его совсем проняло. Винчестер мимоходом подумал, будет младший братишка блевать или нет, но, видимо, сказалась привычка ко всякому, и Сэмми свою нежную натуру наизнанку не вывернул.  
Дин снова набросил на покойного брезент и показательно отряхнул руки.  
\- И кто эта славная зверушка? - снова спросил Дин. - Оборотень или так, гуль?  
\- Зубы там поработали человеческие, - нехотя ответил Сэм, - вот и думай, кто его обглодал. Пойдем, здесь больше делать нечего, нужно хотя бы следы поискать.

Как раз следов тут было предостаточно, о чем Дин с нескрываемым ехидством и сообщил. Во-первых, здесь побывала настоящая служба безопасности и еще полторы сотни человек, во-вторых, он не Дейви Крокет и не Соколиный глаз, чтобы пытаться расшифровать эту мешанину, а в-третьих, если Сэм как следует взглянет на насквозь проржавевший потолок, то поймет, что зверушка передвигалась именно по нему. Глубокие следы острых когтей, из которых торчал утеплитель, уводили в тамбур. И погоню можно было бы продолжать, если бы непрошеный пассажир не расковырял двери поезда и не выскочил не то на крышу, не то вовсе на железнодорожную насыпь.  
\- А хуже всего то, - с легкой запинкой и неприятной улыбкой заметил Дин, - что сюда он тоже проник снаружи. Вон, царапины на противоположной двери.  
Сэм подавленно молчал и ковырял ногтем вмятину на стене.  
\- Знаешь, я бы лучше сожрал пару гамбургеров, - безапелляционно заявил Дин и направился в вагон-ресторан. Вся эта история порядком ему надоела, хотелось заесть.

В вагоне-ресторане было пусто и скучно, даже оптимистичная мордашка девицы, которая сегодня продавала самые лучшие в мире американские королевские бургеры, казалась примелькавшейся. Кроме нее, общепитом заведовали китаец в потертом восточном халате, фальшивая фермерша с настоящей грудью пятого размера и мрачный русский с длинными обвисшими усами. Несмотря на громадный ассортимент, предлагаемый в ресторане, в каждом блюде, будь то кавказский шашлык, курица в соусе Сычуань или жаркое по-техасски, все равно чувствовался стойкий, не перебиваемый никакими приправами и подливками, вкус пригоревшей сои. Здраво рассудив, что лучше съесть то, что предлагают, и не мучиться от голода, Дин взял себе большой обед с бургером и картошкой по-деревенски, что же касается Сэма, то он, не оставляя надежды найти нечто более приемлемое по вкусовым качествам, заказал свинину сенен-ай, что бы это ни значило.

В ожидании своего обеда Сэм рассматривал немногочисленных товарищей по несчастью. Он с некоторым удивлением отметил, что постоянно встречает в ресторане новых людей, хотя появляться им было, вроде бы, неоткуда. Впрочем, в последнее время в их вагоне прибавилось эмигрантов, далеко не всегда они были мирными, один венгерский аристократ на поверку оказался вампиром, а пожилая русская пара – жертвами кровавых экспериментов ГУЛАГа, в пламенном сознании которых воспитывали идеального коммуниста. Идеальные коммунисты метко стреляли и норовили выдрать у жертвы сердце.  
Однако сегодня публика попалась мирная – их с Дином сосед по купе, Чак, у которого имелись большие знакомства среди проводников; бородатый охотник Бобби, регулярно снабжающий братьев патронами, не вникая в сложности ситуации, и пара симпатичных студенток, эти вообще не переставая хихикали. Причина обнаружилась достаточно быстро – на них многозначительно пялился Дин. От еды, правда, старший брат тоже не отвлекался и жевал гамбургер так, словно это и правда было вкусно. Сэм все-таки пихнул его в бок.  
\- Ты бы лучше подумал о том, что нам делать с этим монстром, - буркнул Сэм. - У тебя хоть какие-нибудь зацепки есть?  
Дин уже открыл рот для того, чтобы поведать брату, что он думает о занудах, которые не дают ему пожрать, однако этого ему сделать тоже не дали. На весь вагон разорался мобильник Дина, оглушая присутствующих «Carry on my wayward son…». Девицы, с которыми переглядывался Винчестер, захихикали еще сильнее, прижимаясь грудью к грязному столу. Сэм только поморщился.  
\- Поднимайся, - Дин хлопнул брата по плечу, - есть дело.  
Если уж Дин оставлял что-то недоеденным, то дело и правда было серьезным. Младшему оставалось только вздохнуть, он так и не успел узнать, что же такое этот сенен-ай и почему он так долго готовится.

В коридоре устраивалось очередное антивоенное шествие, так что братьям пришлось прижиматься к стене, чтобы пропустить мрачных демонстрантов. На лицах этих людей было написана отчаянная решимость вступить в немедленную кровавую схватку за дело мира, и Сэм поежился, думая о том, что любой из присутствующих может быть тем, кого они сейчас с таким старанием ищут. Неизвестно, было ли то существо действительно созданием из внешнего мира. Скорее всего, как и прежние сверхъестественные силы, оно нашло приют среди пассажиров «Желтой стрелы» и готовилось нанести новый удар. Может быть, монстр знал, что за ним охотятся, слишком уж редко их цель оставалась в неведении относительно намерений охотников.  
\- Хорошо, что толпа, - вполголоса заметил Дин, у него в голове, видимо, шли совсем другие процессы. - В туалет никто не пойдет, пока не закончат свой митинг.  
Сэм кивнул, и вытащил из кармана перчатки. Пожалуй, пока демонстранты не пройдут, можно подготовиться, а то в последний момент часто выяснялось, что младший забыл или очки, или шапку, или левую перчатку – правая почему-то всегда оставалась на месте. Дин вечно ворчал, что Сэм просто не любит лазать на крышу, и тут с ним было сложно спорить, его всегда не столько завораживала, сколько примораживала к месту сама мысль о том, что придется карабкаться из вагона, цепляясь за узкий козырек на крыше. Один раз Сэм чуть не сорвался, с тех пор он старался не сопровождать брата в таких вылазках. А как тут откажешься, если Дин угрожал его тащить туда за шкирку? Ну, Сэм и соглашался.

Наконец демонстрация схлынула, и Винчестеры потопали к туалету. Они постарались пройти мимо служебного купе побыстрее, но проводник Захария, противный ехидный старикашка холеного вида, их остановил.  
\- Ребят, ну сколько можно, - поигрывая сверкающим ключом от всех дверей, заговорил он, и Сэму нестерпимо захотелось расквасить ему нос, хотя это и было бесполезно, опасно и попросту глупо. - У вас отдельное купе, а вы все по сортирам обжимаетесь.  
Сэм вспомнил, как, услышав эти выступления Зака, Дин недоуменно пожал плечами и спросил, в курсе ли вообще проводник, что они вроде бы все-таки братья, и какие тут могут быть подозрения. Но Захария, как и все проводники, и без того знал абсолютно все на свете, так что иногда подмывало даже переспать с Дином и поставить на этом точку в сплетнях. Останавливало одно: непонятно, кто окажется сверху, с Дина станется подставиться, а потом с наглой ухмылкой клеить девиц в амплуа пострадавшего в битве за ориентацию.

Закрывшись в туалете, Сэм перевел дух и вопросительно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Сэмми, не тормози, надо же дверь заклинить, - старший уже давно мурлыкал себе под нос песню, и сейчас прервался только для ценных указаний. - А то этот старый козел еще полюбопытствует, чем мы тут занимаемся.  
Сэм кивнул и начал ковыряться в замке под вполне сносный саундтрек:

Дрожит земля, дрожит горячий воздух,  
Стрела летит туда, где рухнул мост.  
Не жди других – пока еще не поздно,  
Разбей окно и прыгай под откос.

Разбивать стекло Дин, понятное дело, не стал, а просто рывком открыл его, впуская в вонючую вселенную железнодорожного туалета ветер, солнце, пыль и оглушительный стук колес.  
Дин вылез первым и подал руку брату. Следовало поторопиться, впереди показались опоры моста, обычно они не становились помехой, но все же хотелось оказаться наверху прежде, чем поезд начнет пересекать неведомую реку. Им это удалось, через пару секунд они оказались на крыше, которая была покрыта новенькой желтой краской – видимо, здешние жители сообща организовали ремонт. Местами из разогретого солнцем металла торчали аккуратные пеньки вентиляционных ходов, а дальше, за вагонным стыком, сидели редкие, но весьма заметные посетители Верхнего мира.  
Братьям пришлось пройти еще несколько вагонов, прежде чем они наткнулись на Кастиэля. Он привычно сидел на нагретом солнцем железе и выпускал в воздух длинные струйки дыма. Как ему удавалось раскуривать очередную сигарету при таком ветре, оставалось загадкой. Иногда это были безобидные Lucky Strike, упаковка которых вызывала неясные, но очень тревожные ассоциации с мишенью, но чаще всего Кастиэль раскуривал косяк, внося оживление в местную жизнь.  
С давних пор Кастиэля называли «Ангелом, который живет на крыше». Он был из бывших проводников, откуда его выгнали за какую-то серьезную провинность. До сих пор под выцветшим на солнце плащом он носил форму, на лацканах и манжетах которой зияли дыры: оттуда с мясом выдрали значки железнодорожной компании. Впрочем, форма была чистенькой, видимо, Кастиэль сохранил доступ в служебную прачечную. А может, подумал Сэм, это было простое бытовое чудо, потому что от Каса поневоле ожидаешь чего угодно.  
\- Как дела сегодня? – спросил Ангел после того, как братья устроились рядом с ним и отказались от «трубки мира», - охота удалась?  
\- Кас, - Сэм наморщил лоб, посмотрев на Ангела недобро, - мы по твоей наводке охотимся за чертовой нечистью, которую никто кроме тебя, нас и еще пары человек не видит. Какой вообще смысл в нашей охоте, и где гарантии, что вся эта хрень к нам не приходит после твоих сигарет?  
Кастиэль гибко потянулся и посмотрел на Сэма спокойно, чуть склонив голову к плечу:  
\- Разрушенный мост приближается, - кротко напомнил он.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - Сэм откровенно злился, не чувствуя поддержки со стороны Дина. - При чем тут эти демоны, джинны, призраки? Какое отношение имеет «Желтая стрела» к сверхъестественному?  
\- Самое прямое, - Кас уселся в позу лотоса и, щелчком отправив окурок с крыши, расслабленно накрыл ладонями колени. - Ты жалуешься на то, что никто вокруг не видит нечисти, но ты, пожалуй, редко говоришь с пассажирами поезда о том, что они вообще видят. Можно сколько угодно повторять им о том, что они едут на поезде «Желтая стрела» к разрушенному мосту, но многие из них не испугаются, а большинство вообще не поймет, о чем ты. Они не видят поезда, не слышат стук колес и наверняка уверены в том, что сами выбирают маршрут. Ваша охота для них не более чем вечернее ТВ-шоу с запутанным сюжетом. Если вы расскажете этим людям о том, что делаете, у братьев Винчестеров найдутся фанаты, найдутся враги, но все это будет жизнь внутри «Желтой стрелы», а она рано или поздно обрывается. И тогда вы останетесь жить разве что в фанатских бреднях очередной пухленькой школьницы, которая непременно уложит вас в одну койку, потому что это круто, когда братья любят друг друга.  
\- Строго говоря, - подал голос Дин, - точно так же эта школьница может подложить мне в постель и саму себя, так что, Сэмми, ты еще неплохой вариант.  
\- Ладно, - с некоторым сомнением отозвался Сэм, - но зачем мы все-таки это делаем?  
\- Цель! – Кастиэль со значением улыбнулся и указал в небо. - Если вы хотите сойти с поезда, должна быть цель, даже если она выглядит странно.  
\- Вот ты говоришь о нас, а сам-то? – поинтересовался Дин. - С поезда сойдешь, Кас?  
Ангел помолчал, бессмысленно и очень одухотворенно улыбаясь.  
\- Нет, - наконец ответил он, - вряд ли.  
\- Эй, парень, это не дело, - Дин дернул Кастиэля за рукав. - Если потребуется стащить твою ангельскую задницу с крыши вагона, я это сделаю, понял?  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
\- Сойти с поезда – не мой путь. Но я попробую улететь.  
Сэм едва удержался от того, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска.  
С крыши уже пробовали прыгать, и, поговаривают, у некоторых даже получалось таким образом сойти с поезда живыми. Как правило, такой маневр можно было провернуть на железнодорожных мостах с низкими ограждениями, когда внизу оказывалась удобная речка или озеро. Но Винчестеры, сколько ни залезали на крышу, таких не видели ни разу, а проводники утверждали, что из таких беглецов получаются демоны, духи и зомби. Кастиэль про этих беглецов принципиально не говорил, а больше спросить было некого. На крыше по негласному соглашению никто с незнакомцами особо не разговаривал, так что Верхний мир, как его пафосно называли проводники-мистики, казался монастырем с очень своеобразным уставом. Здесь не случалось не только заметных разговоров, но и заметных драк. Однажды при Винчестерах группа язычников вызвала своего бога, воплотившегося в жутковатого вида чучело. Мертвый бог попытался напасть на местную слепую прорицательницу, но его попросту снесло с крыши вагона. Судя по репликам язычников, такое случалось не единожды, но Дин предпочел сразу перепоручить их проводникам: эти идолопоклонники, в отличие от Каса, все-таки иногда спускались с небес в вагоны.

Сэм открыл было рот для того, чтобы уточнить, в каком именно гробу видел эту идею Кастиэля, но тут в крышу забарабанили чем-то тяжелым и увесистым. Дин привалился ухом к горячей крыше, кратко выругался и прислушался:  
\- Походу, вся эта демонстрация в сортир захотела. На все у нас пара минут, потом нас смоют в унитаз, а я, Господь свидетель, не готов покидать поезд таким образом!  
Опять же, по традиции, первым спускался Сэм, поскольку только с его ручищами и нескладным, но внушительным ростом можно было безбоязненно противостоять туалетной очереди. Дин выходил следом, размахивая фальшивым удостоверением санэпидемслужбы на имя Джона Левитта:  
\- Все в порядке! Не волнуйтесь! В вашем вагоне проходили учения! Просьба сохранять спокойствие и освободить тамбур вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений!  
Наспех придуманная речь сопровождалась широченной улыбкой, настоящей, в отличие от удостоверения. Она ли подействовала, или документы, но демонстранты действительно потянулись к выходу, отчаянно толкаясь и негромко переругиваясь на ходу. У двери притормозила только рыженькая девчонка с немного выпученными глазами. Казалось, она готова в любой момент удивиться и, несмотря на то, что ничего интересного не происходило, все равно поддерживала в себе это напряженное ожидание.  
\- А какие вообще могут быть учения в туалете? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- В принципе, я даже готов показать, - тут же включился в игру Дин и повел новую знакомую к выходу. До Сэма некоторое время еще долетали фразы наподобие «Анна, надо ж, как приятно…», «да мне бы такие ножки, я бы работал проводником!» и все в таком же духе. Дин отвлекал ненужных свидетелей очень в своем стиле, только Сэму от этого было ни жарко, ни холодно. В купе сейчас было идти нельзя, и Сэм отправился дальше по вагонам. После того, как демонстрация растворилась, в коридоре стало совсем свободно, и не приходилось нахально проталкиваться, чего Сэм не любил – это было чревато неприятностями.

Пока Сэм двигался на восток, купейные вагоны сменились плацкартными, а затем и обычными сидячими. Здесь было царство офисного планктона и дешевого алкоголя, который проносили в плоских флягах. Когда-то, во время одного проводникового произвола, их с Дином на пару дней переселили сюда, и они усердно трудились на благо корпоративных стандартов, причем настолько искренне, что могло показаться: размещение в поезде обладает магической властью над разумом пассажира. Пробравшись в вагоны попроще, Сэм снова задумался об этом. Купе из-за своей изолированности, вероятно, не слишком подчинялись общей закономерности, там попадались разные типы, от нечисти вроде демонов до людей творческих, оторванных от реальности. Плацкарт был родиной среднего класса, кроме того, в некоторых его углах ютились образовательные учреждения, на одной из нижних полок и Сэм пытался получить образование, но не успел, началась эта неразбериха с отцом. Никто так и не рассказал им с братом правды, разве что Кастиэль обмолвился, что Джону Винчестеру удалось сойти с поезда. Больше всего это походило на завуалированную горькую весть о смерти отца, в конечном итоге, из «Желтой стрелы» всегда был путь, который приходилось проделывать вперед ногами. Сэм никогда не задерживался у похоронных процессий, которые завершали свой путь у окна тамбура, слишком живо ему в детстве запомнились тощие ноги неизвестного покойника, крепко перетянутые веревкой. Их уже хлестали зеленые ветви деревьев, растущих у насыпи, а тело, неловко свесившееся набок, все еще оставалось в вагоне. Хорошо, что хотя бы смертную казнь в их вагонах почти отменили, не хотелось представлять, как себя чувствовал бы на его месте живой человек.

Следом начались пустые вагоны вроде того, где они с утра обнаружили труп. Теперь, ближе к вечеру, здесь стали появляться криминального вида личности. Они с подозрением косились на здоровенного неловкого гостя, но пока не лезли, предпочитая оставаться в стороне и насвистывать нехитрый мотив, причем, казалось, один и тот же - Supernatural Гэри Мура, пронзительные вопли гитары которого иногда вспарывали утренний радиоэфир. Видимо, как раз оттуда местные обитатели и подцепили мелодию, потому что сразу же за этим начали преувеличенно увлеченно обсуждать новости. Краем уха Сэм услышал и том самом покойнике, который, оказывается, был при жизни агентом ФБР. Информация была лишена полезности, еще ни один агент не доработался до того, чтобы его загрыз очень голодный когтистый монстр, который приходит из внешнего мира.  
Постепенно голоса, вяло пережевывающие одни и те же новости, приобретали отчетливый мексиканский акцент, а потом появились указатели о том, что через пару вагонов начинается погрантамбур. Тут пришлось остановиться. Сэм прикинул, сколько он уже болтается, но по всему выходило, что маловато. Винчестер свернул в темный угол и тут почувствовал, что ему на спину, чуть ниже лопатки, легла горячая ладонь.  
Сэм приставил нож к носу непрошеного гостя раньше, чем сообразил, что пялится на Кастиэля. Винчестер со стуком захлопнул рот, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, и добрых три минуты стоял вплотную к Ангелу, пока не сообразил, что от него, вопреки обыкновению, несет не травкой, а крепким алкоголем, как будто Кас глотал в течение нескольких часов неразбавленный спирт.

\- Что, черт тебя дери, ты тут делаешь? – прошипел Сэм, пытаясь отстранить от себя Кастиэля, который не отреагировал даже на нож. - И где ты так надрался?  
Кас в ответ сладко улыбнулся и ткнулся в Винчестера.  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался, Сэм, почему проводники называются проводниками и куда они вообще проводят? – Кастиэль, похоже, собирался на полном серьезе разговаривать с такой выдающейся частью сэмова тела, как здоровенное плечо.  
\- Эй, приятель, да ты пьян, - охотник чувствовал себя более чем глупо. Тем более, что Ангел будто прилип к нему, и оттолкнуть его было непросто. - Слушай, какие к черту..?  
\- Проводники, - Кастиэль многозначительно ткнул пальцем в крышу, нетрезво ухмыляясь, - называются так потому, что проведут кого хочешь.  
Он помолчал, и Сэм внезапно задумался о том, что для вусмерть пьяный Ангел на удивление связно разговаривает. Явно изо всех сил стараясь опровергнуть его мысли, Кастиэль произнес непонятную околесицу, в которой было маловато гласных.  
\- Что? – Сэм откашлялся и похлопал Каса по макушке, благо, рост позволял.  
\- Трахни меня, а? – неожиданно тоскливо предложил Ангел. Винчестер смотрел на него во все глаза и не понимал, что именно нужно сказать в такой ситуации и уж тем более сделать, когда прижимающийся к тебе небритый пьяный мужик начинает с настойчивостью уролога щупать то, что у тебя в джинсах.  
Спасение пришло с той же стороны, с которой и несуразность ситуации. Кастиэль отстранился и довольно заржал.  
\- Знаешь, на моем языке это звучало гораздо смешнее, - фыркнул он и сразу же, без перерыва, добавил, - а Дин там в купе занимается снятием венца безбрачия. - Кастиэль притих и болезненно поежился, - собирался у вас пересидеть, но не вышло. Но в баре оказалось даже прикольнее, - доверительно сообщил он. Все-таки в глазах Ангела мелькнула ощутимая обида, но Сэм уже привык к тому, что при таком освещении лучше ничего на веру не принимать. Видимо, Кастиэль это понял, потому что снова одобрительно похлопал Винчестера по плечу, назвал «добреньким Сэмми» и потащился обратно, в обитаемую часть «Желтой стрелы».

Сэм на это не обратил особенного внимания. Там, куда прежде указывал Кастиэль, были заметны глубокие и многочисленные следы когтей, как будто этот неведомый хищник карабкался на потолок в этом вагоне не один раз. В тамбуре предсказуемо обнаружились те же царапины. Кем бы ни была эта тварь, здесь она все равно появлялась гораздо чаще. Сэм сунул руку в карман, собираясь вытащить нож, но выгреб из него груду белоснежных перьев, непонятно как там появившихся. Винчестер прижал перья к лицу и принюхался – пахло от них озоном, машинным маслом и алкоголем. Одна пушинка все же забилась Сэму в нос, и он оглушительно чихнул, развеивая трофей по всему вагону.

Младший Винчестер снова вышел в тамбур и задумчиво уставился на исцарапанную стену. Отметины когтей здесь не выглядели чем-то чуждым, все было правильно и на своих местах. То и дело взгляд, разбираясь в хитросплетении тонких рваных линий, выделял надписи, глубоко процарапанные на краске острыми предметами. «Смерти нет, вчера мы ели сладкие ве…» - сообщала одна затейливая царапина. «Вечные именинники, мне вас…» - откликалась вторая. В углу виднелись тонкие царапины, отсчитывающие, видимо, дни до некоего важного события, их было – Сэм от скуки подсчитал – ровно сто, а рядом на жевательной резинке, изрядно окаменевшей, висел рваный билет в один конец до станции «остров Св. Елены». Поверх всех этих скромных свидетельств чужих размышлений кто-то грубо, с остервенением намалевал краской слово «Croatoan», отозвавшееся замогильной жутью. Винчестер не понимал, как умудрялся не замечать этого слова раньше, видимо, подсознание до последнего сопротивлялось и не пропускало неприятную информацию. Теперь Сэм без особых колебаний отправился в свое купе, намереваясь вытащить Дина из койки даже в том случае, если бы с ним оказалась молодая Памела Андерсон.

Однако Дин уже избавился от Анны и валялся на койке с таким благостным расслабленным видом, какой бывает у духовных людей после медитации, а у обычных – вот как раз после оргазма. Приставать сейчас было бесполезно, Сэм сунул в радио наушники и включил его погромче, словно хорошее настроение Дина можно было заглушить таким образом.  
«…брый день, с вами снова радио «Романтика», и мы продолжаем разговор о роли фанатской прозы в современной литературе», - защебетал в наушниках приятный женский голосок. «Скука смертная», - подумал Сэм, но с мазохистским наслаждением повернул регулятор громкости так, что незнакомка, казалось, ввалилась со своей передачей прямо в их купе, присела на подушку и начала разговор лично с Сэмом Винчестером, интимно произнося слова ему в ухо.

«…сколько себя помню, предпочитала жесткий горячий секс», - Сэм встрепенулся и тут же расслабился, услышав продолжение, - «между персонажами. Создавая новую вселенную, приходится отталкиваться от вещей, которые зачастую могут быть поняты абсолютно банально. Иногда на ум приходят обыкновенные фразы, к примеру – «похитить сердце», и вот из нее уже рождается детективный сюжет со своими сложностями. Разумеется, рано или поздно героев тянет друг к другу, и нельзя им препятствовать в этом. Я давно заметила, что эффективным средством является ревность и непонимание между персонажами. Неосторожно сказанное слово производит эффект спички, зажженной на пороховом складе. Враг тянется к врагу, брат – к брату, не остается никаких препятствий, и вспыхивает всепоглощающая страсть».

Сэм повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза, вся эта болтовня настраивала на сонный лад.  
«…и получается, что некому прочитать фанфикшен по-настоящему», - слышал он сквозь сон голос ведущей, понизившийся до печального шепота, - «незаинтересованные – не прочтут, для них это литература вообще вне сортности. А фанаты увидят только пейринг и рейтинг, а не смысл. Удачные мысли, красиво подобранные фразы, игра слов и аллюзии теряются в зыби фанатского пристрастного внимания, заостряющего до предела те детали, о которых обычно снимают фильмы для ночного показа, и лишающие остроты по-настоящему ценные находки. Но кто виноват в том, что тебя не услышат? Читатели, которые интересуются не тем, или автор, который избрал для себя такую форму изложения сокровенного? В завершение хочется вспомнить нашего великого соотечественника, О.Генри, который некогда с грустью сказал: «Мы писали кровью сердца, а они бормотали что-то насчет больной печени». Эти скупые и емкие слова замечательно отражают всю суть фанфикшена, хотя в нашем случае злые языки чаще упоминают кровь из порванного ан…»  
Сэм всхрапнул, уткнувшись в подушку, и, не глядя, вырубил радио.

Металлически клацнул замок, и Сэм резко проснулся, как будто в него кинули камень. Под потолком тускло светилась лампа с треснувшим стеклом, за окном было чернильно-темно и жутковато, свет из окон поезда не выхватывал из этой космической пустоты даже деревья у насыпи. Такое тоже случалось, и Сэму в детстве в такие моменты начинало казаться, что весь мир погиб и в нем остался только несущийся огненной стрелой поезд.  
Когда он продрал глаза, Дин уже сидел на койке и мрачно потягивал пиво. Не было похоже, что пиво недостаточно охладили, на запотевшей поверхности темного стекла оставались четкие следы пальцев. Вряд ли дело было и во вкусе.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Сэм, с хрустом потягиваясь.  
Брат поморщился, но все-таки ответил:  
\- Кас пропал.  
Сэм поперхнулся и уставился на брата:  
\- Ты что, лазал на крышу? Сейчас?!  
Более верный способ самоубийства сложно было представить. В такой темноте можно было запросто не рассмотреть тоннель, опору моста и черт знает что еще. Или кого.  
\- Лазал, - голос Дина звучал грубее, чем обычно, и Сэм пожал плечами. - На крыше никого, дождь, скользкое все, ну и телефон не отвечает. Под дверью вот, - он сунул брату разодранную пачку Lucky Strike. На ней неровным почерком – ну прямо курица лапой – было накарябано следующее: «Совершенно неважно, как ты покидаешь поезд: улетаешь или выламываешь плечом оконную раму. Ты в любом случае влипнешь в другой сюжет. В этой жизни реальны только байки».  
Ниже этих строк был только рваный край, как если бы подпись оторвали цензоры.

В купе установилось вязкое, липкое молчание. Сэм отобрал у Дина бутылку и сделал жадный глоток, но вкуса толком не почувствовал. В голове крутилось одно: говорить старшему о том, в каком состоянии видел Ангела, или смолчать. Понятное дело, если в таком состоянии лезть на крышу, то можно и улететь. Сэм вполголоса ругал себя, с тихим ужасом понимая, что этого укурка вообще нельзя было никуда отпускать. Мало ли, какие у него идеи возникают, не плевать же теперь на элементарную безопасность. Мелькнула слабая надежда на то, что Кастиэль мирно отсыпается в каком-нибудь сухом месте, у проводников, к примеру – все же свои, не бросят.  
\- Спи, мелкий, - буркнул Дин, направляясь к двери.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я еще погуляю, - он все-таки немного отпустил себя и на какой-то момент выглядел почти нормально. - Если что – толкну. Спи.  
Когда Дин пытался выглядеть заботливым старшим братом, это всегда прокатывало, во всяком случае, сейчас Сэм снова забрался под одеяло и накрылся с головой. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о том, что Дина отпускать тоже не стоило.

Раздавшийся в коридоре выстрел заставил Сэма скатиться с постели и рвануть из купе, даже толком не просыпаясь. Ружье Дина он знал прекрасно, а тут старший палил так, словно кавалерию останавливал. Времени на колебания просто не было, и Сэм отчаянно чертыхался, пока бежал на выстрелы.  
Дин стоял в тамбуре и тяжело дышал, ружье валялось рядом, и на него неторопливо, со значением капала кровь.  
\- Очешуеть, - вздохнул Сэм, копируя легкую, насмешливо-ворчливую манеру Дина проговаривать это простое слово. Он нервно хмыкнул, когда убедился, что брат почти цел. Рука у него была изрезана чем-то острым, и были заметны следы зубов, но, кажется, ничего более серьезного, так что Сэм не понимал, почему Дин так ошарашено пялится в разбитое окно.  
\- Поезд стоит, - неожиданно легко и почти спокойно произнес он, - и нам пора выбираться, Сэмми.  
Сэм огляделся. В коридоре было пусто, и очень не хватало ритмичного покачивания, стука колес и бормотания радио, которое постоянно переливало в эфир свои дневные кошмары. В разбитое окно врывался несильный влажный ветер с каплями дождя, а на подсвеченном краю платформы, который был виден из окна, темнели неровные окровавленные следы босых ног.  
\- Полезай, - приказал Дин и подтолкнул Сэма в плечо. Кажется, он боялся, что поезд тронется прежде, чем младший сумеет выпрыгнуть. Но в остановке «Желтой стрелы» было нечто очень надежное, Винчестер кожей чувствовал, что поезд не отправится к разрушенному мосту до тех пор, пока они не уйдут. И в этом была неправильность – Сэм, сбивая ботинком оскаленные куски стекла с оконной рамы, то и дело думал, что это все равно что запускать Апокалипсис.

Наконец он спрыгнул на платформу, стукнулся коленками о бетон и откатился в сторону, пропуская Дина. Он, в отличие от неуклюжего брата, приземлился куда аккуратнее, и Сэм мельком заметил, что в руках у него ружье.  
Как только они отошли к одинокому фонарю, заливающим холодным светом вывеску с названием станции – «Лоуренс» – позади раздался скрежет медленно сдвигающегося с места поезда. «Желтая стрела» быстро набирала ход, освещенные окна вагонов сливались в одну яркую полосу, и поезд действительно теперь напоминал горящую стрелу, запущенную с востока на запад.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - чуть нервно произнес Сэм.  
Дин кивнул и вытащил из кармана фонарик, осветил следы сбежавшего монстра и пошел вперед. На ходу его чуть покачивало, но потом он выровнялся и стал двигаться увереннее.  
\- А на что он хотя бы похож? – спросил младший, прислушиваясь к незнакомым звукам – шороху травы, шуршанию гравия на осыпающейся насыпи, еле ощутимому стуку каблуков по асфальту. - Ну, тот монстр.  
\- А, пакость какая-то, зубы во все стороны, - отмахнулся Дин. - Ты чего там тормозишь?  
Он обернулся на Сэма, который пригнулся к земле.  
\- Шнурок развязался, - откликнулся он.  
\- А, ну тогда шевели окорочками, - прикрикнул Дин, снова освещая дорогу. - Кстати, как ты думаешь, Кастиэль все-таки где-то здесь?  
\- Не знаю, - сдержанно ответил Сэм, догоняя брата.  
В кулаке он сжимал белое перо, которое только что подобрал в траве. Оно было влажным, чистым и насквозь пропахло грозой и пивом.


End file.
